


Are we going to be true or suicide?

by Iheartlydesire



Category: The Newsroom (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Fan Fiction challenge, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 17:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20492531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iheartlydesire/pseuds/Iheartlydesire
Summary: "If this isn't what you want, I need you to tell me right now.". Will/Mac pre-series. Editing and reposting old fanfics





	Are we going to be true or suicide?

"If this isn't what you want, I need you to tell me right now."

Mackenzie's eyes snap up to Will, a bowl of cereal in front of her, her spoon pausing mid-air while the New York crossword is open in front of her. They're sitting over the breakfast bar, Mackenzie's in one of Will's shirts and boxers while he's still in his pajamas. He's staring at her now, and she's still dumbfounded.

She slowly puts the spoon back into the bowl and drops the pen that was in the other hand.

"What… I don't understand."

"You told me before they you're not good with relationships and you've been quiet these last few weeks."

She's not sure if she's taken aback by the subject choice or that it's Will who is starting a conversation about their relationship.

"I still don't get what you're trying to say."

She didn't want to admit that she's feeling a bit hurt and that she's giving him the puppy dog look but she's confused and it's a Saturday morning. This is meant to be the time when her brain doesn't have to function.

"You're here more than you're not, you basically have a draw, your skirts and blouses are in my wardrobe while your toiletries have found their way into my bathroom. You admitted near the beginning of our relationship that the longest you've been with anyone is 6 months, we've been together for almost a year and a half."

They had been slow going and the accumulation of her items had happened over time. But it just seemed logical to her; he lived closer to work and it was easier than her going home.

A part of her wants to talk but there's food, fresh coffee and she had just started the crossword. She normally tries asking Will if any sport was on but she knew it was too early to pull that out of the bag and he had no interested in 'soccer'. She didn't know how to explain any of this to him, and at the time of her confession, she was surprised he was listening. She had whispered that she didn't do relationships past a certain time and she wanted to warn him that it was coming up. This was while his lips were traveling up her thighs so she was sure he wasn't listening. But then again he is an anchor, he has to multitask.

She picks up the pen and starts playing with it again, running it through her fingers and tapping it against the table. She can feel Will still staring at her while she remembers the number of times her father used to chastise her for doing so. Maybe she needs to grow up and accept now she's in her mid-thirties it's time for an adult relationship.

"It just feels right. We've not run into anything headfirst, it's been slow and at a speed that I feel comfortable with. Both of us have found a way to keep our personal and professional lives separate. I really care for you, Will."

That's the most she can give him, she wanted to tell him that she loves him, but the words won't come. They stuck in the back of her throat, between what were her real feelings and the fear of what lies past those words. So far, love was reserved for family.

Mackenzie put the pen down and looked up at Will, his head slowly nodding in acceptance and he went back to his coffee.

"I really care for you too Mackenzie." She smiled, looking down at her bowl of cereal but no longer wanting food. She pushed it away from her, Will not seeming to care that she hadn't finished when weekends were the only days when she would eat a full meal.

His body wraps around hers that night, they had spent the day walking around the city and stopping wherever they wanted. They had drunk too much coffee and ate too many cakes. 

The television is on in the background, CNN playing, normally Mackenzie's standard news channel. Neither of them was watching, Will's nose was buried into Mackenzie's neck, he was complying with her complaint she had eaten too much for sex but still kept her close.

Although now it felt suffocating, after the conversation they had this morning. She hadn't really thought about what their relationship had become and the progression had felt natural but then Will mentioned it and the reality of the situation hit her like a train.

Will started to settle behind her and she didn't really say much when he switched off the television and the lights around them.

"Night."

She whispered and closed her eyes, even though she knew that it was going to take hours to sleep.

"Goodnight. I love you."

She had to stop the automatic reaction to tense up or run. Her heart beating against her chest and there was the temptation to suddenly scream this was too much.

He didn't seem to pick up on it as his breathing evened out. When she's sure he's in a deep enough sleep, she untangles herself from his body, careful not to make a sudden movement. She sits at the edge of the bed, looking across at the New York skyline, searching for her apartment block.

Mackenzie's phone lights up on the bedside table and she's thankful she put it on silent when she notices the screen flash in the corner of her eyesight. It takes her ten minutes to decide to look at the message, which she almost deletes when Brian's name pops up but she suddenly not thinking about the man she's next to.

'Kenz, it's Brian. I hope everything is okay. The boss wants me to write an article on the sudden success of your show. Can we meet up for coffee?'

She tells herself it's a coincidence he's in contact with her yet it ultimately means nothing when a month later it's his pillow she's biting into.


End file.
